


Nightmares

by tunasmoothie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, the gay awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets nightmares, Poe helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Finn has been having the same nightmares for the past weeks, ever since he fought Kylo Ren. They all started and ended the same way. He would be in a snowy forest, where cold nipped at his nose. He looked around, only to see chaos and destruction. War tore across the white landscape. TIE fighters flew in from above, Stormtroopers brutally murdering innocent villagers. He would desperately search around for Poe and Rey, but a tall, black-masked figure stopped him in his tracks. The figure unsheathed a long, burning lightsaber, only to clash down upon him. Pain ripped at his body as he crashed to the ground. He could see the sky, and he suddenly saw a unique black and orange X-Wing explode and plummet to the ground. Finn desperately tried to scream, but he couldn't move anything, or get his body to work. He could only watch as the battle moved on, forever.

"Finn! Are you okay?" Finn awoke with a gasp, only to see kind, gentle, worried eyes staring back at him. "Was it another nightmare?" Poe asked as he gently draped a blanket over his shoulders. 

"Yeah. I-I can't help it, they just keep coming." Finn stammered a reply. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, and he was still shaking gently from the aftermath of the dream. Poe shushed him. "It's not your fault." He soothed. "I heard you when I walked past your room. Do you want some water? Medicine? Food?" 

"N-no. Just stay with me, please." Poe's eyes softened. "Okay. Want to talk about it?" "No. Can you stay in bed with me?" Finn asked, blushing slightly. "Of course." Poe replied, flashing a quick grin at him. Poe awkwardly crawled into bed beside him, embracing him in a gentle hug. Finn melted in his arms, inhaling the scent around him that was uniquely Poe. The older man was almost asleep until he suddenly heard Finn stammer "Poe? I-I can't sleep." "What do you want me to do? Sing you a lullaby?" Poe joked. "Yeah, that might help, actually." Finn said, looking up at the other man. "Well, I do know one song. my mother used to sing it to me all the time." Said Poe. 

"If I had wings, like Noah's dove, I'd fly the river to the one I love. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well."  
"Well I had a man, strong and tall, who moved his body like a cannonball. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well."  
"I remember one evening in the pouring rain, in my heart was an aching pain. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well."

Poe noticed Finn's chocolate eyes starting to close. He gently kissed his forehead and fell asleep with his hand intertwined with Finn's.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Fare Thee Well from Inside llewyn Davis. I just got this idea when I was listening to Oscar Isaac's singing voice. Please leave comments, they help a lot! And go easy on me, this is only my 3rd fic. :P


End file.
